Bones and Ghost
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey stands in front of Donna, pulse thrumming loudly in his ears as he takes her in. Contains spoilers for ep 8x14 Peas in a Pod.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones and Ghost**

**Warnings:** contains spoilers for ep 8x14 Peas in a Pod.

.｡o - o｡.

Harvey stands in front of Donna, pulse thrumming loudly in his ears as he takes her in. There's been a distance between them lately, like she's secretly pulling away and honestly he can't take much more of it- Scottie's insistence from the call they had ringing through.

_You love her, it's time Harvey_.

Of course he'd instantly denied it, reflex more than anything ese but here he is gazing into Donna's eyes and the space between them feels like a chasm so deep it physically hurts. He needs her, _wants_ her, and Scottie was right- her words are living inside his head.

_It's time_.

"Ummm." He mumbles, dropping his head and brushing his nose trying to get the words passed the lump in his throat but he can't help glancing up again. "Did she say something..." his fear causes a pregnant pause but he forces himself to push passed it, "to you _about-"_

He holds onto the insinuation praying she can hear what he's trying to say in the uncertainty lacing his tone. Maybe he takes it for granted- the fact she can read him better than anyone else but she can and he knows her too; the slight intake of air, the subtle part of her lips and the way her eyes widen ever so slightly. They're both terrified but completely in sync and hope swells in his chest mixing with a rush of anxiety.

"About what?" She asks and he needs a. few seconds reprieve before he answers.They've waited Twelve years and it feels like something he shouldn't rush, the elevator arriving and going unnoticed until a deep voice encroaches on the moment.

_Their_ moment.

"Oh, perfect timing."

He regonises Kessler immediately. What he doesn't understand is why Donna's attention instantly snaps to him like she's guilty of something.

"_Thomas_."

He can hear the suprise in her voice but what confuses him is how quickly it disappears with the hand that briefly touches her arm.

"I thought we were meeting downstairs?"

The way she turns into him makes Harvey's stomach, his first instinct to take a step back as the knife pierces right between his shoulder blades.

"Well I got here a little early, I thought I'd come meet you."

Kessler's voice is heavy with adoration, like this isn't the first time they've arranged an outing outside of work, and it takes all Harvey's strength not to flinch.

"Oh..."

In his opinion she cuts Kessler of a little too quickly.

"Harvey, this is Thomas-

"_Kessler_," he supplies, shoving his arm out to expell the anxiety racing through his body. "We've met." His brain is on autopilot trying to catch up with what's happening. A second ago he was ready to tell her everything and _now_…

Now he feels like his whole word just got pulled out from under him.

"Nice to see you again." Harvey fakes the pleasantly acting as naturally as possible, letting his ego take the wheel as Thomas edges back toward Donna dipping his head.

"You too."

Harvey nods with a smile, trying to control the rush of black hazing his vision as he struggles to focus on what the man is saying.

"Louis always spoke very highly of you."

Harvey's in freefall now and repeats the CEO's words back to him. "You too." He doesn't look at Donna because he can't but he can feel her gaze on him as Thomas breaks the air of silence.

"Shall we?"

Harvey tenses so much he thinks his jaw might shatter at her response.

"Of course."

She hesitates for a brief second and he knows, without a doubt, the pause is filled with regret because he waited too long. But he can't help himself. When she looks at him, her expression wavering between anger and disappointment, his walls immediately fall back into place and she quickly takes the out.

"Goodnight Harvey."

"Goodnight." He answers just as fast but holds her gaze as she steps into the elevator, waiting until the doors close before he lets the full extent of his emotions show.

It hurts, maybe more than anything he's ever experienced before and when Samantha's voice sounds behind him -saying he looks lost- he unfolds at the distraction. He cant fix anything tonight but he can write himself off, bottle up the desperation inside and find a way to keep breathing.

For now, it's all he can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna stands, holding her jacket and feeling the weight of tension resting between herself and Harvey. She knows Thomas will be downstairs any second but Harvey looks... nervous, unsure? She can't tell but the uncertainty keeps her heels planted where they are.

"_Ummm_..."

He mumbles and she frowns having never seen him like this before.

"Did she say something-" there's a pause, "to you about..."

He stops, holding his breath and her heart stammers at his gentle pleading gaze. There's a burning need for her to fill in the blanks but she doesn't know what to say. She never thought Scottie would act so selflessly much less that Harvey would listen and her chest expands with a rush of adrenaline. "About _what_?"

It isn't enough for him to mean it, he has to say it.

"Oh, perfect timing."

The bubble around her shatters in a spectacular fashion and heat rushes to her face as two of her realities suddenly collide. "Thomas-" she turns, almost flinching when his fingers lightly brush her arm, "I thought we were meeting downstairs?"

"Well I got here a little early, I thought I'd come meet you."

"Oh." she cuts him off, her thoughts spinning as he reaches to touch her again and she instinctively moves back opening up the circle. "Harvey… this is Thomas-

"_Kessler_." Harvey jumps in quickly giving her a few seconds reprieve to compose herself but his forced friendliness keeps her on edge. "We've met... nice to see you again."

Thomas lets go of Harvey's hand, moving back inline with her and she tries to relax as her boyfriend responds with a smile. "You too." His voice is smooth and easy creating a knot in her stomach as he continues to push the awkwardness. "Louis always spoke very highly of you."

She can see Harvey fit the pieces together and it's her fault- she should have told him but honestly up until a few minutes ago there hadn't been any pressing need to. This wasn't supposed to happen. She's supposed to be moving on and Harvey's snap response shouldn't hurt as much as it does.

"You too."

She tears her gaze back to Thomas because it's safer, seeking comfort from his ability to read her.

"Shall we?"

He points to the elevator and her response is automatic. "Of course." His movement is fluid but she hesitates, her gaze flashing towards Harvey. A year ago she would have given anything to hear what he was going to say but _now_...

Now she's happy and it's time to let go of lingering moments and unspoken words.

She tried, gave him every opportunity to step up but he didn't and frustration bleeds over her disappointment as she pulls steers from him. "Goodnight Harvey."

"Goodnight." His answer is immediate, condescending almost, and she deliberately stands in his line of sight as the doors close. Maybe on some level she's trying to hurt him- because as hard as she's fighting it, he can still turn her world upside down without saying anything.

Maybe one day that will will change.

Secretly, she hopes it never does.

.｡o - o｡.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this grew :P I should be working on Not Broken... but Thomas Pov next? **


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas straightens the edge of his suit as he rides up in the elevator, a flutter catching him slightly off gaurd. He's smitten, can't help it... and why should he? Donna is intelligent, savy and gorgeous- _exactly_ what he's been looking for. He's falling hard and fast and when the doors ping his lips rise in a smile as they open to the back of his girlfriend's firery red hair.

"Oh, perfect timing." He steps out, meeting her surprised gaze.

"Thomas..."

He leans in brushing his hand against her arm.

"I thought we were meeting downstairs?"

The question bounces a little uneasily and he shrugs. Perks of being a client, he can come and go in the building as he pleases but truthfully he was just excited to see her. "Well I got here a little early, I thought I'd come meet you."

"Oh."

She's quick to dismiss his explanation, angling her body away from him.

"Harvey… this is Thomas-

"Kessler."

Thomas glances at the renowned lawyer not intimidated but perhaps a little wary as Harvey thrusts out his arm, his voice concealing the flash of something unreadable in his expression.

"We've met... nice to see you again."

Thomas shakes his hand. "You too." There's a beat, furthering his suspicion he just interrupted but neither his girlfriend or Harvey confirm it so he leads with an easy icebreaker. "Louis always spoke very highly of you."

There's a stiffness to the man's response.

"You too."

It lands bluntly with no follow up and there isn't much point furthering the conversation, at least none Thomasq can see and he turns to Donna curving his mouth. "Shall we?"

She returns the gesture. "Of course."

Something tugs in his chest, her smile feeling forced and he tries not to let it bother him. He'll ask her about it when they're outside, make sure everything's okay once they have their privacy, and he starts towards the elevator

"Goodnight Harvey."

Her voice rings behind him as he presses the button, Harvey's following quickly after.

"Goodnight."

She moves into the car beside him but she may as well be a million miles away, her gaze still locked on Harvey, and the flutter in his stomach drops heavily.

Maybe he's reading too much into it but if Harvey Specter is in love with his girlfriend, the man had better be prepared to swallow his famed ego because as far as Thomas can tell, Donna is happy and he isn't giving her up without one hell of a fight

.｡o - o｡.


End file.
